It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video)/Gallery
Screenshots Prologue InTheWiggles'World2.jpg|Bee TheWigglesLogoinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles Logo GregSingingInTheWigglesWorld.png|Greg singing DorothyinTVSeries2.jpg|Bee passing Dorothy IntheWiggles'World6.jpg|Bee in Wiggletown IntheWiggles'World7.jpg|Wags' World IntheWiggles'World8.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes playing ball WagsandTheWagettesinTVSeries2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes WagsWorld-Back.jpg|The back of Wags' World OfficerBeaplesinTVSeries2.jpg|Officer Beaples IntheWiggles'World12.jpg|Captain Feathersword's dock IntheWiggles'World13.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew on the S.S. Feathersword IntheWiggles'World14.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down IntheWiggles'World15.jpg|Seagull flying Seahorse.jpg|Seahorse HenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Henry the Octopus IntheWiggles'World18.jpg|Fish Seagull.jpg|Seagull IntheWiggles'World20.jpg|Seagull flying TheBigRedCarinCGI.jpg|The Big Red Car and Seagull WigglehouseinCGI.jpg|Wigglehouse It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!Title.jpg|Title Card SparkleTransition.jpg|Sparkle transition Wiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wiggly, Wiggly World TheWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles HereComeTheWiggles-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Come the Wiggles" OfficerBeaplesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Officer Beaples HereComeTheWiggles-SongTitle.JPG|Song Title TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesandthePoliceBand.jpg|Officer Beaples and the police band GregSingingHereComeTheWiggles.jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles HenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry the Octopus GregandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Henry HenryandJeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry and Jeff AnthonyandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony and Henry Anthony,HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Officer Beaples TheWigglesandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregandJeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Jeff GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg DorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur BeninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Ben DorothyandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothyDancinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandGreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends CaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainFeatherswordTicklinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling everyone TheEarlyWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group WagsWorldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags World WagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags the Dog Wags'Slide.jpg|Wags going for a slide HenryandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheOppositeWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglyMascotsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots HereComeTheWiggles.jpg|"Here Comes The Wiggles" TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheMaleWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends Captain,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Officer Beaples WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain TheLandWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray TheAwakeWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony JeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff TheAwakeWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers JeffandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandGregWalkingArmtoArm.jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregandHenryWalkingArmtoArm.jpg|Greg and Henry MurrayandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordWalkingArmtoArm.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandAnthonyWalkingArmtoArm.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheWigglyGroupWalkingArminArm.jpg|The Wiggly Group Walking Arm in Arm TheMaleWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.png|The Wiggly Group Big Red Car File:TheBigRedCarinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Big Red Car IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Prologue.jpg|Greg IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Prologue2.jpg|Anthony AnthonyEatingCrackers.jpg|Anthony eating crackers IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Prologue3.jpg|Jeff IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Prologue4.jpg|Murray BigRedCarTransition-It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Big Red Car transition IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide.jpg|"In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride" BigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesSingingIntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide.jpg|The Wiggles singing IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide2.jpg|Rainbow IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide3.jpg|Scarecrow MadisonGoldsmith.jpg|Madison the Scarecrow IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide4.jpg|The Wiggles and Madison the Scarecrow JamesRungeinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|James the Cow IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide6.jpg|The Wiggles and 4 cows IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide11.jpg|The Wiggles passing a Lighthouse WiggleRainbowinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wiggle Rainbow IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide7.jpg|Nathan the Kangaroo in meadow NathanEllery.jpg|Nathan the Kangaroo IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide8.jpg|The Wiggles and a kangaroo IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide9.jpg|Scarecrow, 4 cows and kangaroo IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide10.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car (Notice that S.S Feathersword is seen in the background) TheAnimals.jpg|The animals dancing Meadow.jpg|Meadow Special Guests ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Slim Dusty CloudTransition.jpg|Cloud Transition ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GregSingingILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|Greg singing ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|"I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy" AnthonyandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWiggles,SlimandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Slim and Dorothy SlimDustyPlayingGuitar.jpg|Slim Dusty playing his guitar ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy3.jpg|Wags the Dog SlimDustySingingILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|Slim singing TheWiggles,WagsandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Slim Dusty WagsandTheWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy4.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWiggles,HenryandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Slim Dusty ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy5.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Slim Dusty. CaptainFeatherswordDancinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandSlimDusty.jpg|''"Well, blow me down."'' TheWigglesandSlimDusty3.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty Slim'sLegs.jpg|Slim's legs GregandSlimDustySingingILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|Greg and Slim singing TheAwakeWigglyGroupandSlimDusty.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group and Slim TheEarlyWigglyGroupandSlimDusty.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group and Slim TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupandSlimDusty.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group and Slim TheOppositeWigglyGroupandSlimDusty.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and Slim TheWigglyGroupandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Slim Dusty JosephFieldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Joseph Field Murray,JeffandChristineAnu.jpg|Murray greeting Christine Anu KuiamAnu-David.jpg|Kuiam TheWigglesandChristineAnu.jpg|The Wiggles and Christine Anu TabaNaba-Prologue.jpg|Christine Anu talking about "Taba Naba" JeffPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar TabaNaba-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title ChristineAnuSingingTabaNaba.jpg|Christine singing ChristineAnu.jpg|Christine TabaNaba.jpg|"Taba Naba" GregSingingTabaNaba.jpg|Greg singing EmmaRyaninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Emma JacobBilotta.jpg|Jacob Wheelchair.jpg|Jacob's wheelchair JoshuaTaig.jpg|Joshua DominicFieldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dominic Field MurrayandChristineAnu.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar GeorgiainIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Georgia KeelinMacDonald.jpg|Keelin MacDonald ClareFieldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Clare SophieHendrixinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Sophie GregandChristineAnuSingingTabaNaba.jpg|Greg and Christine AnthonyintheOutback.jpg|Anthony in the outback RolfandAnthony.jpg|Rolf and Anthony WobbleBoard.jpg|Rolf showing Anthony his wobble board TieMeKangarooDownSport-Prologue.jpg|Rolf playing wobble board TreeLeavesTransition.jpg|Tree leaves transition RolfPlayingWobbleBoard.jpg|Rolf playing the wobble board RolfHarrisSingingTieMeKangarooDownSport.jpg|Rolf singing while playing wobbly board WatchMeWallabiesFeed,Mate.jpg|''"Watch me wallabies feed, mate"'' TieMeKangarooDownSport-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title TieMeKangarooDownSport.jpg|"Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" KeepMeCockatooCool,Curl.jpg|''"Keep me cockatoo cool, Curl"'' GregasaCockatoo.jpg|Greg as a cockatoo GregandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Anthony TakeMeKoalaBack,Jack.jpg|''"Take me koala back, Jack"'' MindMePlatypusDuck,Bill.jpg|''"Mind me platypus duck, Bill"'' GregSingingTieMeKangarooDownSport.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff SingWithMe-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy's Garden GregandKamahl.jpg|Greg and Kamahl ClockTransition-It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Clock Transition DorothyandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony SingWithMe-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title SingwithMe.png|"Sing With Me" DorothySingingSingWithMe.jpg|Dorothy singing KamahlSingingSingWithMe.jpg|Kamahl singing DorothyandKamahl.jpg|Dorothy and Kamahl MurrayandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Dorothy Wags,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Officer Beaples TheAwakeWigglesinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayandSkally.jpg|Murray and Skally dancing DorothyandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wags GreginDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Greg SkallyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Skally MurrayinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Murray JeffinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Jeff JeffandWagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Jeff and Wags Jeff,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Officer Beaples FluffyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Fluffy Anthony,WagsandCartwhelle.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Cartwhelle SingWithMe7.jpg|Wags CartwhelleinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Cartwhelle DorothyandKamahlSinging.jpg|Dorothy and Kamahl singing Pirate Dancing & Rosy Tea HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainandGreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordTransition-It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword Transtion AnthonyPlayingDrumsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony playing the drums HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing.jpg|"Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing" GregSingingHeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing.jpg|Greg singing JessicaHalloraninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Pirate Jessie KateandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Kate and Jessie JoshuaTaigasPirate.jpg|Joshua in pirate costume RedStarryKeyboardinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.png|Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglyDrumsetinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.png|The Wiggly Drum Set DominicFieldandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Dominic and Georgia CassandraHalloraninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Pirate Cassie TheUnforgottenWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayandJeffPlayingRedStarryInstruments.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing red Starry instruments TheProWigglyHumansinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans KateHalloraninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Pirate Kate WilliamBryant.jpg|Pirate William TaraFitzgeraldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Tara in pirate costume ClareFieldasPirate.jpg|Clare in pirate costume TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans AnotherCuppa-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Captain and Dorothy AnotherCuppa-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GregSingingAnotherCuppa.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandGreginDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Captain and Greg in Dorothy's garden CaptainFeatherswordSingingAnotherCuppa.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Captain Feathersword drinking rosy tea DorothySingingAnotherCuppa.jpg|Dorothy singing AnotherCuppa.jpg|"Another Cuppa" GregandJeffinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandMurrayinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Greg and Murray TheOtherWigglesSingingAnotherCuppa.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing CaptainandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglesinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AnotherCuppa1.jpg|''"Another Cup of Tea Captain?" ''"Oh Yes Please Dorothy." Starry Night Flashback MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine guitar StarryNight-2000Prologue.jpg|Murray MurrayThinking.jpg|Murray thinking MurrayPlayingStarryAcousticGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing Starry acoustic guitar StarryAcousticGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Starry Acoustic Guitar StarryNight-PrologueFlashbackVersion.jpg|''"The stars are so beautiful. I just have to serenade them."'' StarryNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title StarryNight-FlashbackVersion.jpg|Murray sings "Starry Night" StarryNight-FlashbackVersion2.jpg|''"I wish I could see my favorite star formation: "The Great Guitar"."'' StarryNight-FlashbackVersion3.jpg|''"Wow, look!"'' StarryNight-FlashbackVersion4.jpg|The Great Guitar StarryNight-FlashbackVersion5.jpg|''"I've always wanted to play with the big stars!"'' A Leaky Boat SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Tim Finn TheS.SFeatherswordTransitioninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword transition ThePirateDancers.jpg|The Pirate Dancers SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword GregandTimFinn.jpg|Greg and Tim Finn singing and playing guitars Captain,GregandTimFinn.jpg|Captain, Greg and Tim CassandraandJessicaHalloraninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Halloran sisters as pirates CorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Corrine O'Rafferty TimFinn.jpg|Tim Finn SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat.jpg|"Six Months In A Leaky Boat" SianRyaninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Pirate Sian MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar JeffandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard and Anthony playing the drums JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar GregSingingSixMonthsinaLeakyBoat.jpg|Greg singing TheWiggles,TimandCaptain.jpg|The Wiggles, Tim and Captain One Little Coyote GregandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Murray OneLittleCoyote-Prologue.png|Greg and Murray introducing "One Little Coyote" BeeTransitioninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Bee transition GregSingingOneLittleCoyote.jpg|Greg singing OneLittleCoyote-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title OneLittleCoyote.jpg|Greg and the One Little Coyote Greg,MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Greg, Murray and Georgia MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-CookinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Georgia as 2 wise owls TheOtherWigglesasElks.jpg|The Other Wiggles as elks OneLittleCoyote2.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesPlayingBugles.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing bugles OneLittleCoyote5.jpg|Greg and the 4 cows OneLittleCoyote3.jpg|Anthony, Wags and the Wagettes Wags,AnthonyandtheWagettes.jpg|Anthony, Wags and the Wagettes whistling OneLittleCoyote6.jpg|The Other Wiggles and 3 kids as 6 beavers GabrielleinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Gabrielle EmmaRawlings.jpg|Emma OneLittleCoyote7.jpg|7 Geese OneLittleCoyote8.jpg|8 mustang OneLittleCoyote9.jpg|9 buffalos TheNonrealisticWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MadisonPage.jpg|Madison DominicasaBuffalo.jpg|Dominic as a buffalo CeiliinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Ceili as a mustang JacobBilottaasaGoose.jpg|Jacob as a goose NatalieHerron.jpg|Natalie as a beaver SkallyWhistling.jpg|Skally whistling CorrineasthePurpleCow.jpg|Corrine the Purple Cow MadisonGoldsmithastheBlueCow.jpg|Madison as the blue cow AnthonyPlayingBugle.jpg|Anthony playing the bugle AnthonyasanElk.jpg|Anthony as an elk GeorgiaasanOwl.jpg|Georgia as an owl OneLittleCoyote4.jpg|"One Little Coyote" Blow Me Down! BlowMeDown-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and his pirates BlowMeDown-Prologue2.jpg|"Well, blow me down." TheWigglesandthePiratesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Wiggles and the pirates blowing Captain Feathersword down BlowMeDown-Prologue3.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down BlowMeDown-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title BlowMeDown.jpg|"Blow Me Down" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans GregSingingBlowMeDown.jpg|Greg singing TheProWigglyHumansBlowingAnthonyDown.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans blowing Anthony down AnthonyFallingDowninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony falling down TheAwakeWigglyHumansBlowingJeffDown.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans blowing Jeff down JeffFallingDowninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff falling down TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansBlowingMurrayDown.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans blowing Murray down MurrayFallingDown.jpg|Murray falling down WagsinBlowMeDown.jpg|Wags The Dog EveryoneBlowingWagsDown.jpg|Everyone blowing Wags down WagsFallingDown.jpg|Wags falling down EveryoneBlowingGregDown.jpg|Everyone blowing Greg down Big Red Car #2 Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" BigRedCarTransition-It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld2.jpg|Big Red Car transition BigRedCar'sLights.jpg|''"Hey Wiggles, let's got for a ride in the Big Red Car."'' Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|"Let's Go We're Riding In Our Big Red Car" Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar and Anthony GregSingingLet'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar3.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar8.jpg|The Wiggles passing a playground OfficerBeaplesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld2.jpg|Officer Beaples Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar6.jpg|''"Hi, Officer Beaples."'' TheWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Officer Beaples JeffSleepinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff sleeping Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar4.jpg|''"Oh no! Jeff's falling asleep! Will we wake him up? No, let's let him sleep. Sweet dreams, Jeff."'' Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar7.jpg|The Wiggles passing a green house Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar5.jpg|The Wiggles passing a castle The Wiggly Train MorningtownRide-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Jimmy Little JeffandJimmyLittle.jpg|Jeff pointing Jimmy to the Wiggly Train TrainTransitioninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Train transition MorningtownRide.jpg|Morningtown Ride MorningtownRide-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GregSingingMorningtownRide.jpg|Greg on train Greg,WagsandJimmyLittle.jpg|Greg, Wags and Jimmy Little GregandJimmyLittle.jpg|Greg and Jimmy TheWigglyTrain.jpg|The Wiggly Train WagsandJimmyLittle.jpg|Wags and Jimmy JimmyLittleSingingMorningtownRide.jpg|Jimmy singing AnthonyPlayingBlackTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing black Takamine acoustic guitar Dorothy,HenryandTheWagettes.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and the Wagettes TheWagettesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wagettes JimmyLittle.jpg|Jimmy Little blowing train whistle OfficerBeaplesonTheWigglyTrain.jpg|Officer Beaples on the Wiggly Train Haru Ga Kita (Spring Has Come) HaruGaKita-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Atskuo Arai HaruGaKita-SongTitle.jpg HaruGaKita.jpg|"Haru Ga Kita" AtsukoAraiSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Atsuko singing HaruGaKita2.jpg|Anthony HaruGaKita3.jpg|Greg singing HaruGaKita4.jpg|Jeff playing marimba HaruGaKita5.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar GregandAtsukoAraiSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Greg and Atsuko singing HaruGaKita1.jpg|The Wiggles and Atskuo Arai take a bow. End Credits (VHS Version) File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits1.jpg|End Credits File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits2.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits3.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits4.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits5.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits6.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits7.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits8.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits9.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits10.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits11.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits12.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits13.jpg|Musician Credits File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits14.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits15.png WigglyWigglyWorldPlanet.jpg|Wiggly Wiggly World Planet File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!endcredits16.png BeeandFlower2000CopyrightLogo.png|Bee and Flower 2000 Copyright Logo End Credits (DVD Version) File:StarryBackground.png|A starry background File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits1.png|The end credits File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits2.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits3.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits4.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits5.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits6.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits7.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits8.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits9.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits10.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits11.png File:It'saWigglyWigglyWorld!DVDendcredits12.png Other IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-RareVersion.jpg|Rare version of "In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride" from album commercial MorningtownRide-RareVersion.jpg|Rare version of "Morningtown Ride" from album commercial It'saWiggly,WigglyWorldExtendedScene.jpg|An extended scene from the album commercial AnthonyandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldAlternateShot.jpg|An alternate shot from the album commercial Jeffin2005Interview.jpg|Jeff in 2005 bonus clip JimmyLittlein2005.jpg|Jimmy Little Jeffin2005Interview2.jpg|Jeff greeting Joy McKean JoyMcKean.jpg|Joy McKean Slim Dusty.jpg|Slim Dusty in picture SlimDusty2.jpg|Slim Dusty in another picture SlimDusty3.jpg|Slim Dusty in another picture SlimDustyandAnneKirkpatrick.jpg|Slim Dusty and Anne Kirkpatrick Jeffin2005Interview3.jpg|"Thank you for sharing Slim's stories with us." JeffandJoyMcKean.jpg|Jeff giving award to Joy McKean ChristineAnuin2005.jpg|Christine Anu in bonus clip Wiggly,WigglyWorld!Trailer.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer1.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer3.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer4.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldtrailer5.png TieMeKangarooDownSport-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) VHS / DVD Gallery AUS 2000 VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen1.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen3.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen4.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen5.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) It'saWigglyWigglyWorld-RatingScreen.png|Rating screen ABCVideoLogo1.png ABCVideoLogo2.png ABCVideoLogo3.png ABCVideoLogo4.png ABCVideoLogo5.png ABCForKids1992Logo1.jpeg ABCForKids1992Logo2.jpeg ABCForKids1992Logo3.jpeg ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg WigglesVideosPreview.jpg|The Wiggles' video trailer - Available on CD, Video and Cassette US 2002 VHS File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:Kipper-TigerTales&PoolsParksandPicnicsVHSTrailer.jpg Barney'sYouCanBeAnything!VHSTrailer.jpeg BobtheBuilder-TheBigGameVHSTrailer.jpg AUS 2005 DVD It'sAWigglyWigglyWorld-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen It'sAWigglyWigglyWorld-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2001-1.jpeg ABCDVDLogo2001-2.jpeg ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo1.jpeg ABCForKids1992Logo2.jpeg ABCForKids1992Logo3.jpeg ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo CartoonOuterSpace.png|Outer Space TheWigglesLogoinIt'saWigglyWigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.png|The Wiggles Logo It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu.png|Main menu (Song used: In the Wiggles World) TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandCaptaininIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu2.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection Menu (song used: Blow Me Down) It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection Menu 2 (song used: Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing IMG_0478.jpg|Special Features menu It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles Menu (song used: Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) US 2005 DVD It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu.png|Main menu (Song used: In the Wiggles World) TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandCaptaininIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu2.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection Menu (song used: Blow Me Down) It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection Menu 2 (song used: Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features Menu (song used: I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy) It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles Menu (song used: Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World! Trailers.jpg|Trailers menu (US version only) (Song used: In The Wiggles' World) The Wiggles Trailers From It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World! And Lights, Camera, Action!.jpg|The Wiggles trailers (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle) Barney Trailers From LIVE Hot Potatoes! And It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World!.jpg|Barney trailers Bob The Builder Trailers From It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World! And Lights, Camera, Action!.jpg|Bob the Builder trailers Angelina Ballerina Trailers From It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World! And Lights, Camera, Action!.jpg|Angelina Ballerina trailers Fraggle Rock Trailers From It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World! And Lights, Camera, Action!.jpg|Fraggle Rock trailers ToddWorld Trailers From It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World! And Lights, Camera, Action!.jpg|ToddWorld trailers Thomas & Friends Trailers From It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World! And Lights, Camera, Action!.jpg|Thomas & Friends trailers Kipper Trailers From LIVE Hot Potatoes!, It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World!, And Lights, Camera, Action!.jpg|Kipper trailers DVD and VHS Packaging Australian version The-Wiggles-Its-A-Wiggly-Wiggly-World-Vhs-_57.jpg|AUS VHS Tape File:It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!.jpg|Full VHS cover 602CB45A-42E4-4EF4-90FE-E52362683BAA.jpeg|Inlay File:07B70867-E52F-450E-81F1-A25FFE73A8AB.jpeg|AUS Insert It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVD.jpg|DVD Cover It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-Disc.jpg|Disc 0E95A5E7-BD75-4250-9A30-EB9BF69356D8.jpeg|Inlay It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDRe-release.jpg|Re-release cover The-Wiggles-DVD-_57.jpg|Back cover FE511F7E-8479-4D62-908A-FE914A5CBB47.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet American version Wiggly,WigglyWorld-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover Wiggly,WigglyWorldVHS.jpg|US VHS Wiggly,WigglyWorldFullDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover IMG_2558.JPG|US Disc Wiggly,WigglyWorldDVD.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc D4B5C99E-A291-46CA-BD78-6D08234D8123.jpeg|Insert that came with the US DVD F9E240CE-9EF1-49D4-8BD1-CAA55AEA7CEB.jpeg|Inside of the insert 819DxMjy3jL._SL1500_.jpg|US Re-release cover 91WjWM7ZoOL._SL1500_.jpg|US Re-release back cover 11000.png|Disc DD3F4912-BAB6-4A26-AB14-58DEA30B20A7.jpeg|Screener VHS back cover The Wiggles Wiggly Wiggly World 2005 DVD.JPG|US original unreleased prototype DVD Cover Canadian version $_98.JPG|Canadian VHS Cover 5E5D5D65-05FE-4F90-9F8F-0A30FD04A770.jpeg|Canadian DVD Cover DC0A9FCC-3C95-41BA-B3CC-466626C010EA.jpeg|Spine 59006DAA-76E4-4AD5-9128-6B2D86469C75.jpeg|Back cover Barney-The-Wiggles-3-VHSs-Used-Not-Tested-_57.jpg|Kids Motion Cover Barney-The-Wiggles-3-VHSs-Used-Not-Tested-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Barney-The-Wiggles-3-VHSs-Used-Not-Tested-_57 (2).jpg|Tape 077D0EE9-1838-4EE0-8EFE-949E99A4A44D.jpeg|Tape without Kids International Logo UK version Hoop-Dee-Doo!+It'sAWiggly,WigglyWorldFullDVDCover.jpg|UK Cover (also includes Hoop-Dee-Doo!) 367f063d-3fd2-40dc-81b6-7a4dd36010e3.jpg|UK Back cover Other 4.jpg|HK DVD Cover the_wiggles_its_a_wiggly_wiggly_world_dvd_1519810267_3c2573321.jpg|Back cover Promo Picture Slideshow It'saWiggly,WigglyWorldPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin1999PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture #2 TheWiggleFriendsin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture Slim Dusty with The Wiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty in promo picture TheWigglesandKamahl.jpg|The Wiggles and Kamahl in promo picture TheWigglesandTimFinn.jpg|The Wiggles and Tim Finn in promo picture TheWigglesandJimmyLittle.jpg|The Wiggles and Jimmy Little in promo picture TheWigglesandAtsukoArai.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Field and Astuko Arai in promo picture TheWigglesandJimmyLittle2.jpg|Another promo picture of The Wiggles and Jimmy Little TheWigglesandBobCarr.jpg|The Wiggles with awards TheWigglesin1999PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Anthony,PaulandSlimDusty.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Slim Dusty in promo picture TheWigglesandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty in promo picture #2 TheWigglesandSlimDusty2.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty in promo picture #3 HereComeTheWiggles-PromoPicture.jpg|"Here Come the Wiggles" It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-ColoringPicture.jpg|Coloring picture WWCD launch1-1-.jpg|One Million Album Sales WWCD launch3-1-.jpg Concert1-1-.jpg Dorothyin2000PromoPicture1.jpeg Dorothyin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg Dorothyin2000PromoPicture3.jpeg TheWigglesin2000PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglyFriendsin2000PromoPicture.jpeg CaptainFeatherswordin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Wagsin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Henryin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Gregin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Murrayin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Jeffin2000PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglyGroupin2000PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglyGroupin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg It'sAWigglyWigglyWorld-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples Ashes 2-1-.jpg TheWigglyGroupin1999PromoPicture3.jpeg Anthonyin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Jeffin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg Murrayin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg Gregin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg Jeff,DorothyandBrookeWarne.jpg TheWigglesin1999PromoPicture3.jpeg TabaNaba-Recording.jpg|Recording: “Taba Naba” GregandMurrayin2000.jpg|Greg holding CD and Murray holding yellow Takamine guitar Gregin2000PromoPicture3.JPG Anthonyin2000PromoPicture2.JPG Murrayin2000PromoPicture3.JPG TheWigglesin2000PromoPicture2.jpg The Wiggles .png Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2000